


Defending Their Own

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Kid Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor and Crookshanks defend their territory and their humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defending Their Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inamac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/gifts).



> Written for inamac as a consolation prize for taking a chance on guessing my anonymous fest entries. She asked for Trevor the Toad and Crookshanks with a prompt of Broomstick.
> 
> This drabble is set during Prisoner of Azkaban... Gryffindor students were not the only heroes then.

Trevor inflated his lungs and puffed up to his full size before jumping off the broomstick onto Not-Rat. It flailed and screeched in alarm, but Trevor dug in his toes and held on.

Tail and fur fluffed out to a size that was almost as impressive as a cane toad, Crookshanks growled and batted Not-Rat's face, slicing off a couple of whiskers.

Rubbing his skin against Not-Rat, Trevor covered it with his toxins. Then he jumped back to the broomstick and let Crookshanks chase Not-Rat out into Not-Dog's territory. He released a croak of victory. He was no common toad.


End file.
